


Cuando Harry escuchó 1989

by glowingsophie



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 1989, Ambientado en el 2014, F/M, Harry Solista, Haylor, Joe no aparece, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, en general, one direction ot5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingsophie/pseuds/glowingsophie
Summary: El integrante de la banda Británica, One Direction, Harry Styles, está en su casa para las fiestas, pero sus planes toman un pequeño giro cuando su compañero Niall Horan le regala de navidad el último disco de Taylor Swift: 1989, el cual tiene unas cuantas referencias a su relación.Harry decide hacer una bitácora con sus impresiones y reflexiones en forma de diario. ¿Qué sucederá?
Relationships: Harry Styles & Taylor Swift
Kudos: 2





	1. DÍA UNO

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Hola!! vengo con un fic que originalmente está publicado en wattpad, pero decidí traer reeditado y con opiniones un poco más actuales de lo que pienso de 1989 y haylor en general. la versión original de este fic es de 2016 -creo-, así que, claramente, ni Joe, ni Camille, ni Calvin, ni ninguna de las relaciones de Harry y Taylor aparecen. Los "especiales" son del 2016/17/19 y los escribí conmemorando varias cositas que sucedieron en ese entonces.   
> Muchas gracias, y disfruten la lectura :D

**_PRÓLOGO_ **

Hace un día que fue navidad, y debajo del árbol de mi casa había un paquete rectangular con mi nombre en él, era de parte de Niall Horan con la frase: _"Para que disfrutes de tu pequeña soledad"_ , rasgué el papel, curioso por saber que era, y me topé cara a cara con una libreta negra y _1989_ , el último disco de Taylor Swift. Había leído algunas críticas y visto el par de vídeos que habían salido, pero no me había animado a escuchar el disco completo, no me llamaba tanto la atención. La prensa especulaba que muchas de las canciones eran sobre mí y nuestra relación, ya se entenderá por qué no lo había querido escuchar.

Abrí la libreta y encontré una dedicación con la letra de Niall: _"Querido Harry sé que en estas fechas te sientes muy solo y te aburres de muerte, por eso, te propongo un reto. Escucha el CD de Taylor, anota en esta libreta todo lo se te venga a la mente y cuando volvamos del descanso de las fiestas me lo dejarás leer._  
 _Con amor, Niall"_  
Suspiré y tomé mi laptop. Al final de cuentas no había mucho qué hacer en estas fechas así que puse el CD, y en cuanto cargó, seleccioné la primera canción: **Welcome To New York.**

**_WELCOME TO NEW YORK_ **

Es la pauta que inicia todo, generalmente los álbumes de Taylor cuentan una historia. Una chica llega a Nueva York para reiniciar su vida, describe cada uno de los aspectos que le gustan de la gran ciudad; está buscando su nuevo sonido, quizá fue su transición del country al pop, cambiar de estilo puede ser muy complicado una vez has encontrado tu zona de confort. Aunque no se haya mudado como tal con alguien más, se acerca más a lo que busca; podría ser la continuación de **Mean** : _One day, I'll be living in a big old city_ || _And I said welcome to New York, It's been waiting for you, Welcome to New York._

**_BLANK SPACE_ **

"Historia de amor", pero no cualquier historia de amor... es lo que suponen que es estar en una relación con Taylor, esta fantasía de _serial dater_ que la prensa sensacionalista le ha creado. Es como si ella dijera “¿esto es lo que quieren?, entonces esto les daré”. Es prácticamente tomar lo que se usa para degradarla y volverlo una pieza de música y vídeo impresionante.

Fui al vídeo de la canción desde mi cuenta súper secreta en youtube y le puse mucha atención a todos los detalles, la dulzura, el engaño, la locura. Son reacciones llevadas hasta el extremo que ilustran de la mejor manera el concepto que quiere mostrar. Me parece curioso que sea la segunda canción del álbum, quizá se enfoque mucho en lo que se dice sobre ella más que en lo personal como tal.

**_STYLE_ **

OK, Taylor no es muy sutil con los nombres que digamos. Quiero llegar un poco más profundo en esta canción, porque tengo un presentimiento (el obvio, en realidad) de que es sobre mí... pero lo haré línea por línea:

_Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights._

La mayor parte de nuestras citas fueron a media noche para que los paparazzi no lo supieran y nos acosaran con sus cámaras.

_A long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise._

Sabíamos que lo que hacíamos era peligroso, pero no sabíamos cómo iba a acabar, esa incertidumbre era terrible.

_Fade into the view-oh! It's been a while since I had even heard from you._

Unos... cuatro o cinco meses después de nuestra ruptura definitiva le volví a hablar, no sé si fue lo más prudente *sabes que no Harry*.

_And I should just tell you to leave 'cause I know exactly where it leads, but I, watch us go 'round around each time._

Ok... quizá no quería que me quedara con ella, pero a la vez me necesitaba y... me quería pero a la vez no... O algo así.

_You‘ve got that James Dean daydream look in Your Eye._

Teniendo en cuenta que no me parezco a James Dean en absolutamente nada, debe ser, que como él protagonizó tantas películas de romance, yo tenía aquel aire, aunque me gustaría saber actuar.

_And I've got that red lip classic thing that you like._

Alguna que otra vez le dije que me gustaba su labial, y era de color rojo.

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time._

Solo volvimos un par de veces. 

_'Cause we're never going out of style x2._

Eso es cierto, muy cierto.

_You got that long hair slicked back and white T-shirt._

Qué sutil Taylor, justo cuando me quiero dejar crecer el cabello, pero dejaré de lado las camisetas blancas.

_And I got that good girl faith and the thigh little skirt._

Ella siempre confió en nosotros.

_And then we go crashing down... bla bla bla, style, style, style._

Ya lo dije arriba.

_So it goes, He can't keep his wild eyes on the road, Takes me home, Lights are off, he's taking off his coat._

Well, la historia detrás de esto es interesante, pero incómoda. Cuando le volví a llamar para encontrarnos pasaron cosas, y el uno lleva al dos... no somos niños…

_I say "I heard - oh! That you've been out and about with some other girl, Some other girl._

Eso dijo en ese momento... se supone que ese encuentro sería secreto, juramos no decirle a nadie más para no tener problemas. No me siento completamente incómodo con todo, pero tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo.

**_OUT OF THE WOODS_ **

Después de pedirle a mi madre que me preparara un chocolate caliente, tomarlo y calmarme, vuelvo con el análisis de las canciones de 1989. Hay algo en _Out Of The Woods_ que me encanta, el ritmo es pegajoso y perfectamente podría ser el siguiente single. Pero ahora, vamos con la letra...

No sé si Taylor lo hace para que la oiga, pero lo está logrando; esta es la respuesta a las especulaciones de la prensa sobre qué pasaba realmente entre nosotros cuando ellos no veían; es el recordatorio de todo lo que pasamos juntos, cada palabra, cada foto, cada verso que escribimos juntos. No puedo evitar la tristeza y el desasosiego que siento al leer la segunda estrofa:

_Looking at it now,_

_Last December (last December)._

_We were built to fall apart,_

_Then fall back together (back together)._

_Your necklace hanging from my neck_

_The night we couldn't quite forget_

_When we decided (we decided)_

_To move the furniture so we could dance_

_Baby, like we stood a chance_

_Two paper airplanes flying', flying', flying'_

_And I remember thinking_

Cómo explícitamente lo menciona Taylor, fue cuando volvimos por primera (y única vez) fue gracias al contrato de publicidad que ambos habíamos firmado, aunque en algún punto de todo, lo que se supone debíamos hacer quedó en un segundo plano y caminamos sobre la cuerda floja. Juntos. Como todos saben, volvimos y le regalé mi collar favorito, el que tenía un dije con forma de avión de papel, ella lo miró con ternura y lo pasó por su cabello para que quedara colgando de su cuello. Cuando salíamos se le veía más feliz, tomaba mi mano con más fuerza, como si todo estuviera en orden. De todas maneras siempre teníamos esa ansiedad a la hora de salir o hablar de que algo saldría mal, que alguno de nosotros arruinaría todo.

La noche en que bailamos fue espontánea, en la televisión comenzó a sonar una canción suave, creo que era navideña; me levanté y, con ella aún encima del sofá, lo corrí para despejar el espacio y tenderle mi mano, ella la tomó y bailamos al ritmo de la canción, inclusive cuando acabó seguimos moviéndonos y escuché a Taylor suspirar y murmurar un par de cosas, yo le besé la coronilla y la estreché aún más entre mis brazos, en un intento de hacerla sentir segura, la entendía.

_Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?_

_Twenty stitches in the hospital room_

_When you started cryin', baby, I did, too_

_But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you_

_Remember when we couldn't take the heat_

_I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"_

_But the monsters turned out to be just trees_

_And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me_

_You were lookin' at me_

_You were lookin' at me_

_I remember, oh, I remember_

Fue una noche movida, después de año nuevo y el viaje a las montañas (donde conseguí una linda cicatriz), cuando un grupo de fans se unieron a insultar a Taylor, diciéndole que era fea, que solo estaba conmigo por fama, que sólo era una barba, que no me merecía y cosas así, se unieron para contribuir a las narrativas de las que hablaba en Blank Space; entré a la sala y la encontré llorando mientras miraba su teléfono, al verme lanzó el aparato al otro lado del sillón, donde Meredith reposaba tranquilamente; tomé el teléfono, puse la clave y ante mis ojos se desplegaron los miles de tweets, aquello no estaba bien. Me acerqué a la Taylor, que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, me senté a su lado pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, la abracé; pero ella se levantó con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-Eres libre —fruncí el ceño y ella aclaró—. No debes estar más aquí, conmigo, creo que ya no estás obligado a estar aquí conmigo sólo porque te sientes mal por una persona, Harry, eres libre.

-Yo no estoy aquí por el contrato o porque me des pena o no. Yo estoy aquí por ti, porque me gusta todo lo que eres.

-¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Eres una de las cosas buenas que ha pasado en mi vida, quizá una de las mejores, pero ya no es bueno para ninguno de los dos —ella estaba llorando.

Me acerqué un poco y sentí como se encogía ante mi tacto en sus mejillas, limpié sus lágrimas y la miré a los ojos. En ese momento el reloj apuntó las cuatro de la mañana, todo a lo que le teníamos miedo desapareció, _estábamos fuera de peligro_ , aunque no lo sabíamos aún. 

**_ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS STAY_ **

Wow, no puedo decir nada más. Ésta canción es la que muestra la otra cara de la moneda. Debajo de la chica que quería que termináramos, está la fragilidad que sintió al haberme ido a la primera, la chica que reparte la culpa, pero no quiere dejarlo ir así, quiere continuar todo porque... lo amaba, pero él no quiso luchar por lo que en realidad quería: ella. Éste cuadro es triste. No estoy llorando, quizá un poco sí, mejor voy a comer galletas de Gemma.

¿Por qué me tomó tanto darme cuenta de que no quería que me fuera?


	2. DÍA DOS

**_SHAKE IT OFF_ **

Tuve que ir a dormir, mis párpados pesaban mucho, además, con el torbellino de emociones de ayer, me salté el almuerzo, el té y la cena. Pero hay que continuar.

Un día encontré a Taylor con un suéter mío, unos shorts, sus gafas de descanso, con Meredith en las piernas, riendo fuertemente mientras veía su teléfono. Cuando le pregunté qué estaba pasando, ella respondió:

-Los Haters, al parecer les intereso mucho más que a mis fans.

Y me mostró lo que decían los haters:

_"@TaylorSwift no duerme, siempre se acuesta tarde, por eso sus horribles ojeras"_

_"Dicen que a las rubias no les funciona el cerebro, pero @TaylorSwift no tiene nada en la cabeza"_

_"Cada mes cambia de novio, será que todos salen asustados porque @TaylorSwift es una psicópata con muy alta perspectiva y un bonito vestido"_

Sostenía esa sonrisa y levanté una ceja, me herían esos comentarios, y no iban necesariamente dirigidos hacia mí.

 _-Eso es lo que la gente dice,_ no les pongas atención, no soy una psicópata amorosamente frustrada —y siguió riendo.

-¿No crees que hay que ponerle un alto a esto?

-No les pongo atención porque, ya sabes, _los haters siempre odiarán_ —sonreí y pasé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Hablamos de temas triviales hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, el uno al lado del otro, abrazados, juntos. Fue una de las mejores experiencias que viví con ella; logré conocer a una chica sensible y tierna, que era una badass con los medios, y saber que alguien es así sólo con las personas que ama, y tú eres una de ellas, no tiene precio; algo que nunca quiero olvidar.

**_I WISH YOU WOULD_ **

Llegamos a otra fase de la ruptura: el arrepentimiento; es cierto que YO la dejé en ese yate, pero también es cierto que intenté contactarla para arreglar un poco las cosas, pero no lo logré. Me gustaría que retrocediéramos el tiempo, que no hubiéramos actuado así, tendríamos una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Quizá el orgullo nos jugó una mala pasada. Quizá el no hablar nos privó de muchas cosas que pudimos tener además de una relación sentimental como tal.

¿Por qué fuimos así?, ¿en serio quieres que vuelva?

**_BAD BLOOD_ **

Preferiría no hablar sobre esta canción, ya que me niego a creer que es sobre mí, y si lo fuera, me sentiría personalmente ofendido. Gracias


	3. DÍA TRES

**_WILDEST DREAMS_ **

**_DÍA TRES_ **

Esta canción es buena, me gusta el ritmo, y paradójicamente, también la letra. Es lo que se podría llamar agridulce.

Ella hace explícita referencia a que nuestra relación sólo es posible en nuestros sueños más salvajes, ya que, si lo volvemos a intentar, la privacidad se iría a freír espárragos, los paparazzis no nos dejarían en paz, y los fans nos acosarían aún más. Pero ella quiere que lo recuerde todo, por si algún día tratamos de hacerlo funcionar.

**_HOW YOU GET THE GIRL_ **

Sencillo, fácil y rápido, sé que no debería sentirme aludido con todo lo que escucho, pero es difícil no sentir que me está hablando directamente a mí.

¿En serio quieres que vuelva de esa manera?

**_THIS LOVE_ **

Es casi la historia de cómo superar una relación, pero que si quieres mucho algo o a alguien, volverá a ti, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, aprender a amarlo y vivir con él. Me siento como si flotara; algo que quise hacer cuando terminamos fue olvidarle, pero no pude, y ella me da la solución: vivir con ello, y seguirlo amando, así sea como un recuerdo. Está bien para mí si también lo está para ella.

**_I KNOW PLACES_ **

Taylor y yo solíamos aprovechar al máximo los momentos a solas, la privacidad que nos daban. Encender la calefacción y ver películas hasta caer dormidos en los brazos del otro, bailar con la melodía que escuchábamos en el aire, cocinar galletas, pasteles y cualquier otra comida que se nos ocurriera. Casi todos mis momentos favoritos los pasamos a solas, no sólo hablo de la química sexual que llegáramos a tener y disfrutar, hablo de las pequeñas cosas que la vida nos dio. I know places me hace recordar todo, su mirada de terror cuando íbamos a salir juntos por primera vez; cómo los medios trataron de destruirnos pero escapábamos siempre por los pelos. Es una explicación a todo y a nada a la vez.

**_CLEAN_ **

En esta canción, hace referencia a que estar "limpio" es ver y escuchar sobre algo pasado que no te afecte de forma titánica, ni para bien ni para mal; eso está bien, porque es como salir de un tanque lleno de agua que no parecía tener escapatoria, ni para ti, ni para tu vida o tu corazón. Pero Taylor precisa que estar limpio no es sinónimo de no extrañar todo lo que hacían, y de alguna manera, te gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser así. Un Saudade, lo llaman

Hubo cosas que la ayudaron a cerrar una etapa dolorosa de su vida: su familia, sus amigos, su grupo de trabajo, y por último pero no menos importante: sus fans.

Ahora son todos muy buenos recuerdos.


	4. EXTRAS

**_EXTRA 1_ **

He entrado a twitter y tumblr y he descubierto que a Taylor le gusta poner mensajes secretos en las letras de sus canciones del cuadernillo, ya que no tengo ánimo para descifrarlas, las encontré ya decodificadas:

 **WELCOME TO NEW YORK:** _We begin our story in New York._ Eso es cierto, todo el mundo lo sabe.

 **BLANK SPACE:** _There once was a girl known by everyone and no one._ Se trataría de lo que dicen de ella, de lo que CREEN que es.

 **STYLE:** _Her heart belonged to someone that couldn't stay._ ¿Eso es lo que ella piensa/pensaba sobre mí? Nunca dijimos nada, pero creo que era el presentimiento de todas maneras, teniendo en cuenta cómo comenzó todo lo nuestro. Quizá sí éramos algo destinado al fracaso, o quizá no.

 **OUT OF THE WOODS:** _They loved each other recklessly._ Nunca pensamos en que algo debía ser tomado a la ligera o lento, teníamos un tiempo y pautas estipuladas -que después ignoramos y quizá esa fue nuestra imprudencia, nos amamos sin importarnos lo que nuestros superiores creyeran o quisieran.

 **ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS STAY:** _They paid the price._ El precio fue separarnos cuando más nos necesitábamos.

 **SHAKE IT OFF:** _She danced to forget him._ ... 

**I WISH YOU WOULD:** _He drove past her street each night._

**BAD BLOOD:** _She made friends and enemies._ Ya entendí, habla sobre la disputa con Katy Perry y en general con la gente que insiste en degradarla y menospreciar su trabajo y todo lo que hace, y de cómo encontró a sus verdaderas amigas.

 **WILDEST DREAMS:** _He only saw her in his wildest dreams._ Y ella no tiene idea de cuánta razón tiene.

 **HOW YOU GET THE GIRL:** _Then one day he came back._ Algo que aún no ha pasado.

 **THIS LOVE:** _Timing is a funny thing._ Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

 **I KNOW PLACES:** _And everyone was watching._ Los medios nos tenían hasta el cuello y nos daba terror llegar al punto de ya no aguantar la presión.

 **CLEAN:** _She lost him, but she found herself, and somehow that was everything_. Una noche le pedí que me "tradujera" lo que decía al intro del vídeo de _I Knew You Were Trouble_ , ya que casi no entendía lo que decía; la frase del final fue lo que más me impactó: _The worst part of it all wasn't losing him, was losing me,_ y saber que finalmente se encontró a sí misma es gratificante, porque ella no me ha perdido, sigo igual de enamorado como el primer día, y después de esto quizá más.

**_FIN DEL DIARIO_ **

**_EXTRA 2_ **

Harry cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó en su mesa de noche. Después se acercó a su armario y rebuscó en lo más profundo, en una caja, aquella polaroid, la miró un rato y la volvió a guardar.

Llamó a Louis, a Harry se le había ocurrido una canción, y no sería cualquier canción, sería una canción _Perfecta_ para ella.

**_EXTRA 3_ **

Taylor Swift cerró la ventana de su habitación, tiritando por la violenta lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad; estaba sola con sus gatos y eso le daba un poco más de miedo. De pronto un relámpago iluminó una figura fuera de su casa, mirándola; al principio creyó que era un Stalker, pero esos rizos castaños, aunque estuvieran mojados eran inconfundibles: Harry Styles.

Se puso un albornoz de seda, y enfadada abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un chico tiritando de frío y empapado hasta los huesos

-¿¡Estás loco!? —exclamó la rubia.

-Han sido unos largos dos años —Harry sonrió marcando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y Taylor levantó una ceja—. Estaba aterrado porque no sabía que decirte que es lo que quiero, pero ya no más. Te quiero y ya no tengo miedo de decírtelo. Con implicaciones o sin ellas, con expectativas o decepciones, te quiero —la rubia levantó sus cejas en un gesto de sorpresa _—._ Debí haber estado loco como para haberte perdido —inclinó la cabeza sacudiendo sus rizos castaños.

Taylor notó que llevaba una guitarra en la espalda, vio cómo Harry la acomodaba y abría su chaqueta, sacando la polaroid de ellos y poniéndola debajo de las cuerdas de la guitarra y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Soy tuyo, si me aceptas —sonrió aún más, marcando sus hoyuelos—. Pero antes, te escribí una canción* —acomodó sus manos, y unos acordes muy parecidos a _Style_ sonaron:

_I might never be your knight in shining armor  
I might never be the one you take home to mother   
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers   
But I can be the one, be the one to you every night_   
  
_When I first saw you  
From across the room   
I could tell that you were curious (Oh, yeah)   
Girl, I know I'm sure   
What I'm looking for   
Perhaps I'm not good at making promises   
  
But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms   
And if you like having secret little rendezvous   
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do   
Baby, I'm perfect   
Baby, I'm perfect for you _

_And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
and if you like going places we can't even pronounce   
If you like to do whatever we've been dreaming about _

_Baby, you're perfect_  
Baby, you're perfect   
so let's start right now 

Taylor estaba impresionada con todo lo que había hecho Harry por ella, pero antes de que pronunciara palabra, él habló:

-No sabía lo que quería, pero ahora sí. Te quiero a ti. No me has perdido, jamás lo hiciste, creo que este es el momento indicado.

La rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos asintió, y olvidando que estaba lloviendo y que Harry estaba empapado, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. **_Sintieron que el resto del mundo murmuraba en blanco y negro, pero ellos cantaban a color._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me tomé la libertad de cambiar algunas palabras de perfect para que encajaran con la historia <3


	5. ESPECIALES

**_ESPECIAL 1_ **

Taylor abrió los ojos con los fuertes rayos del sol, se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas con la tormenta de la noche anterior. Al moverse, sintió alguien abrazando su cintura, con su pecho descubierto tocando su espalda; al darse vuelta, se topó con un par de golondrinas tatuadas en una piel bronceada y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la bombardearon: Harry en la puerta de su casa (conquistándola una vez más), los abrazos, los besos, las caricias, su piel contra la de ella.

Harry acariciaba el brazo de la rubia con las yemas de sus dedos, pero los apartó una vez ella se volteó para encararlo; los ojos azules de Taylor lo miraron con tanta intensidad, que se sonrojó un poco

-¿Te arrepientes? —musitó el castaño inclinando la cabeza.

-¿De qué, Harry, de qué me tengo que arrepentir? —Taylor le acarició suavemente la mejilla y el chico sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos—. ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Te quiero en mi vida, con la etiqueta que quieras; le diremos al mundo cuando estés lista, viviremos como sea. Pero te quiero a ti —respondió Harry con ilusión, besando la palma de la mano de Taylor.

-¿Qué estás proponiendo, Styles? —la rubia levantó una ceja.

-Lo que quieras —Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella volvió a dormir—. Sólo promete que no me dejarás

El castaño miró a Taylor todo el tiempo que su energía lo dejó ¿Para qué dormir si su sueño descansaba entre sus brazos?

****

**_ESPECIAL 2_ **

Harry se apoyó en una de las puertas del apartamento que compartía con Taylor; ella llegaría de su tour en contados minutos, y él estaba ahí para recibirla; tenía flores y una sorpresa para su hermosa novia. Cinco años habían pasado como si fueran el primero. Estaba listo para lo que viniera.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la cerradura moviéndose, y la rubia, exhausta, entraba arrastrando una maleta. Su expresión de cansancio se esfumó en cuanto vio a Harry, aquel castaño que había robado su corazón tantas veces, que le había enseñado la seguridad, quién la hacía feliz todos los días y noches que pasaban juntos. Habían hecho completamente secreta su relación, fingiendo salir con otras personas en el transcurso de tiempo, pero la prensa creía que estaban solteros, eso iba a cambiar.  
Harry le pasó las flores y la abrazó, cargándola hasta la terraza con vista a la ciudad, se besaron dulcemente hasta que el castaño tomó la palabra

-Taylor, te amo —la rubia se sonrojó—. Pero tengo que aclarar algo entre nosotros.

-Taylor se calló en cuanto vio la rodilla de Harry hincarse en el suelo.

-Taylor Allison Swift. He pensado mucho en tu nombre, para ser más exactos, en tu apellido, creo que no combina contigo, no me gusta, mejor dicho, lo odio —la rubia sonrió divertida—. Después de un largo día combinando tu nombre con una gran variedad de apellidos, descubrí que sólo hay uno que queda perfecto con Taylor, y es el apellido Styles, la forma más sencilla para cambiarlo es casándote conmigo ¿Aceptarías volverte Taylor Styles? —Taylor tenía los ojos surcados con lágrimas, pero no pudo hacer más que asentir.

-Si Harry, acepto.

****

**_ESPECIAL 3_ **

Las estrellas comenzaban a titilar con el fin del crepúsculo y la entrada de la noche. Las luces se encendieron con el júbilo de la gente, que vitoreaba a los recién casados, que apenas se habían podido dar un beso. Los amigos del novio lo llevaron a la fiesta, y las damas de honor ayudaron a la novia a cambiarse el vestido. Definitivamente, era el mejor día de sus vidas.

Al encontrarse otra vez, Harry y Taylor, sus miradas brillaron como si fuera la primera vez que se veían a los ojos; se tomaron de las manos, y al ritmo de la voz de Ed Sheeran, bailaron por todo el salón.

El último año había sido un caos, puesto que descubrieron su relación al mundo unos días después de comprometerse: Taylor tomó una foto de Harry besando sus nudillos, donde se apreciaba el anillo en todo su esplendor y lo publicó en sus redes, lo que desató el caos. Parecía que las entrevistas no acababan, pero entre todo el desorden, su relación se fortaleció enormemente. Taylor recalcaba cada vez que podía que Harry era el amor de su vida con una frase: "Alguna vez dije que Harry interrumpiría mi boda, ahora digo, él no lo hará, a menos que quiera pelear contra él mismo".

Familiares y amigos charlaban y la música sonaba suave de fondo. Harry hizo sonar su copa para el momento del brindis.

-Gracias esta noche a todos ustedes por estar aquí, celebrando con nosotros. Esta noche quiero decir una cosa: hay una forma de saber que estás enamorado, y es que, aunque quieras separarte de una persona, el destino siempre se encargará de llevarte hacia ella, a veces hay altos y bajos, pero lo que está destinado a ser será. Brindo por mi esposa, oh Dios mío, amo esa palabra para referirme ella, Taylor Allison Styles ¡Salud!

Todos aplaudieron y dieron gritos de alegría. Harry posó sus ojos en Taylor, y sintió que todo lo que amaba estaba con él, su mundo estaba protegido, y se quedaría para siempre.

****

**_ESPECIAL 4_ **

Era ya muy entrada la noche, pero Taylor no podía pegar un ojo. Daba vueltas en la gran cama que solía compartir con Harry y trató de distinguir su aroma entre las sábanas y el nudo en la garganta se volvió a hacer presente. Lo extrañaba demasiado.  
Se levantó de la cama y con pasos temblorosos fue hasta la sala de composición, donde tantas canciones habían nacido, y tanto amor se había cultivado. Una brisa fría la recorrió al abrir la puerta y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, era extraño entrar al cuarto después de su partida. Caminó entre los papeles que no había sido capaz de recoger; sintió la fatiga en sus piernas, la edad no estaba llegando sola.  
Se sentó en el escritorio cercano a la pared de cristal, el escritorio de Harry, y abrió el cajón más grande, sumergió sus manos en la horda de papeles que conocía de memoria: fotos de su vida, bocetos de canciones que nunca existieron y cartas de amor que nunca se enviaron. Al aventurar sus manos un poco más al fondo, encontró una pequeña manija dorada, jamás se había dado cuenta de su existencia; con esfuerzo sacó el cajón todo lo que pudo y volvió a escarbar entre los papeles hasta encontrar una vez más la manija dorada, que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Taylor suspiró, predispuesta para lo peor y jaló la manija. Para su sorpresa, apareció un cajón falso, que contenía una libreta, una hoja amarillenta y una polaroid vieja; tomó todo entre sus arrugadas manos y vio la foto: la primera que se habían tomado juntos, él besándola en la mejilla, cuando su amor apenas estaba naciendo, cuando eran jóvenes e imprudentes; después, desvío su atención a la hoja, que tenía un color amarillo como los libros viejos, leyó lo que ahí había escrito, era la primera versión de Perfect, la que Harry y Lou habían escrito para ella, llena de tachones y anotaciones, pero también de amor. Por último, la libreta, sus hojas gruesas y añejas con el paso de los años; la abrió y encontró una dedicatoria con la letra de Niall, leyó con los ojos llorosos y dio vuelta a la página, donde había un solitario título: _1989_ ; siguió pasando páginas y cayó en cuenta, eran las reacciones de Harry al escuchar 1989, la mujer no pudo evitar llorar recordando a su esposo; nunca en los 60 años que lograron cumplir de matrimonio se sintió más amada y apreciada que en ese momento, leyendo a un Harry de 19 años reaccionar a sus canciones. Casi al final había una nota relativamente nueva que decía: _No supe que estaba muerto hasta que la tuve a ella, mi vida, de nuevo en mis brazos. Te voy a extrañar._


	6. SÚPER ESPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte está ambientada después del "especial 3" y, mucho, antes del "especial 4".

Cuando Taylor entró a la casa encontró todo en silencio. Se le hizo muy raro ya que, usualmente, silencio era algo que no había en su hogar. Dejó las compras en la encimera de la cocina y se dedicó a buscar a su esposo. Ya era de noche y poco a poco la rubia se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda que ahora, gracias a la calefacción, más bien me estorbaban.   
Era la primera víspera de año nuevo que pasaban solos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus padres andaban de viaje y sus hermanos y amigos no habían podido ir a Los Ángeles. Aunque tenía a Harry, su esposo, y a su bebé.

Sonrió recordando la tarde que le había anunciado a Harry que su familia se volvería más grande.

_Ya había ido al médico, el retraso era de tres meses, las pruebas salían positivas, era oficial: Taylor Swift estaba embarazada; sus amigos lo sabían, su familia lo sabía, faltaba una sola persona por enterarse. Sujetó un poco más fuerte los sobres y entró al estudio de grabación donde Harry y los chicos estaban grabando el nuevo álbum. La rubia los observó cantar en armonía, con la sincronización que habían adquirido a través de los años._

_Al salir de la cabina, Louis, Liam y Niall se apresuraron a desaparecer y dejar solos a la pareja de esposos._

_-¿Cómo está la mejor rubia de este mundo? —la saludó Harry, besándola._

_-Emocionada, si se puede decir —respondió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

_-¿Quieres ir por un café? Tenemos un descanso de un par de horas, las puedo pasar todas contigo —dijo el castaño y le guiñó el ojo._

_-Claro —accedió la rubia._

_Una vez instalados en una de las mesas de la terraza de la cafetería, Harry rompió el silencio._

_-Creí que estarías con James, tenías una aparición en el show de hoy ¿qué pasó? —le preguntó, haciendo que las manos de Taylor se enfriaran._

_-No me sentía bien, quería venir a verte, y hablar contigo —el castaño se preocupó un poco de la seriedad de su esposa._

_-Dime._

_La rubia le pasó un sobre color crema. Harry lo abrió y leyó lo que decía la hoja que contenía._

"Marzo 5, tengo un retraso de un mes"

_Taylor sonrió y le pasó un segundo sobre._

"Abril 5, el retraso es de dos meses y las comidas fuertes me dan náuseas"

_Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron mientras la rubia le pasaba un tercer sobre._

"Abril 10, compré todas las pruebas que había en el supermercado (10 en total), nueve dieron positivo"

_Taylor sonreía al darle el siguiente sobre._

"Mayo 4, fui al médico y me mandó exámenes de sangre. Dieron positivos."

"Mayo 10, me hicieron una ecografía. El bebé no se ve muy bien, pero sus latidos son inconfundibles"

_Harry ya había derramado una lágrima al abrir el último sobre._

"Mayo 15. Harry, estoy embarazada."

 _El castaño se levantó de la silla y rápidamente se acercó para abrazar a su esposa. La levantó y, aún en sus brazos, la hizo girar. Al soltarla observó a los chicos desde uno de los ventanales sujetando un cartel que decía:_ "Felicitaciones, papi Styles"

_-Mira —dijo Taylor, sacando algo de su bolso—. Este es nuestro bebé._

_Le entregó una imagen con un círculo púrpura señalando donde estaba su hijo o hija._

_-No puedo creerlo —respondió el castaño, acariciando la ecografía—. Te amo._

_Taylor dejó caer un par de lágrimas y se volvieron a abrazar._

El embarazo había sido principalmente Harry cumpliendo todos los caprichos de la rubia, y la continua discusión de cómo le pondrían a la bebé. Se decantaron por el nombre que Harry siempre había querido: Darcy, niño o niña, se llamaría Darcy.

La pequeña había decidido salir un mes antes de lo esperado. Pero lo importante es que su pequeña estaba en casa.

Taylor se había escapado hace par de horas a hacer unas compras de último minuto para la cena. Aunque Harry a duras penas la dejara levantar de la cama, ella ayudaría un poco.

Preparó la masa del pastel y lo guardó en el horno apagado, después lo encendería para cocinar la mezcla. Descalza, entró a su habitación, y la imagen que la recibió la hizo morderse el labio para no despertar a los dos amores de su vida, que dormían en su lado de la cama.

Tomó su cámara instantánea y capturó aquel momento que había hecho a su corazón estremecerse. Se acurrucó al lado de su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que parpadeara despertándose.

-¿Dónde estabas? —le susurró con cuidado de no despertar a Darcy, que dormía acostada en el pecho de su padre.

-Compré unas cosas e hice un pastel —respondió ella, acariciando suavemente el escaso cabello castaño de su hija.

-Sabes que no puedes esforzarte tanto —le reprochó él suavemente.

-Dejé que la batidora hiciera todo el trabajo.

-¿Qué hora es? —preguntó él, bostezando.

-7:30 —respondió ella, mirando su teléfono—. ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un rato?

-Hasta que Darcy nos despierte, dirás —replicó él con una sonrisa y ella le dio un beso en los labios.

...

Despertaron a las 10 con el llanto de la bebé que, hambrienta, pedía atención. La rubia se sentó, sujetando con delicadeza a la bebé para alimentarla, y Harry fue a la cocina a encender el horno y terminar de preparar la cena, dándole a Taylor y a su pequeña Darcy espacio.

Una hora después, la pareja se sentó en el comedor para cenar.

-Los chicos hicieron una apuesta —anunció Harry.

-A tus amigos les encanta apostar, ¿por qué fue ésta vez? —Taylor rodó los ojos.

-El color de cabello de nuestra bebé —respondió el castaño—. Louis y Niall creen que será rubia, Liam cree que será castaña.

-¿Y qué va a perder Liam? —Harry le dio una mirada y sonrió.

-Quien, o quienes, pierdan tendrán que hacer el ridículo en los Grammy.

-Aún falta mucho para saber de qué color será su cabello —comentó Taylor, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

-En un año, aproximadamente, sabremos.

Taylor rió y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, aunque ya faltara poco para la media noche, y con ello, para año nuevo.

Al terminar, se repartieron el pastel de chocolate y encendieron la televisión para coordinar la cuenta regresiva.

-Éste año fue salvaje —dijo la rubia.

-Claro que lo fue, ¡por fin ganamos un Grammy! —exclamó Harry.

-Sabes que no lo digo por eso —le reprochó Taylor, rodando los ojos.

-Claro que lo sé. Éste año lo pasé con mis dos hermosas princesas —el castaño le dio un beso en la nariz a su esposa y acarició la cabeza de su hija, que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-El próximo año será mucho mejor —la rubia desvió un poco la vista, faltaban cinco segundos.

-Te amaré, las amaré mucho más.

_4._

-Yo también los amaré muchísimo más.

_3._

-¿Por otro año juntos?

_2._

-Por otro año juntos.

_1._

-Feliz año nuevo —dijeron a la vez.

Se besaron y la rubia sacó una foto con su cámara instantánea, la primera del nuevo año con el amor de su vida, la primera del año con su familia.


	7. ESPECIAL SIGN OF THE TIMES

Harry entró al apartamento sacudiéndose la nieve de su, ahora, corto cabello. Dejó la bufanda y el abrigo en el perchero, ya que la estancia estaba tibia.

— Taylor —dijo el castaño, levantando un poco la voz—. ¿Dónde estás, preciosa?

— Hola, Harry. Estoy en la cocina, ven. 

El castaño caminó por el apartamento hasta encontrar a su rubia tarareado una canción de David Bowie y decorando unos cupcakes con cobertura blanca y estrellas doradas. Se detuvo un momento y le alargó uno a Harry.

— Para mí solista favorito —dijo y él aceptó gustoso, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Tu solista favorito te tiene buenas noticias —anunció él, sentándose en el pequeño comedor—. Hoy me entregaron la pista final de Sign Of The Times. 

Taylor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y centró toda su atención en su novio. 

— ¿Y te gustó? 

— Tienes que escucharla —se metió la mano al bolsillo de los pantalones y sacó un iPod nano negro.

— ¿Un iPod nano? No veía uno desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

— Decidimos que sería mejor guardar las pistas en dispositivos sin conexión a internet, para evitar que se filtren —Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Me parece una buena idea —se limpió las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto—. Escuchemos el primer single de el talentoso, guapo y, sobre todo, mío, Harry Styles. 

El castaño le tendió el iPod, ella se puso los audífonos y presionó play.

Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que Harry viera una lágrima derramarse por la mejilla de su novia, seguida de otra y esa seguida de más. Se levantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. 

Al terminar la canción, la rubia se quitó los audífonos y se limpió las mejillas. 

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Harry, preocupado.

— No tengo palabras para describir a esa canción —respondió con voz entrecortada—. ¿Cómo...? 

— Pensé en una madre, que acababa de dar a luz, pero aunque su bebé viviría, ella no. El doctor le dice que tiene cinco minutos para decirle lo que desee a su hijo, y así nació la canción. Ella le cantaría esta canción, tratando de decirle que sea fuerte, que siga adelante —explicó con voz suave, acariciándole el cabello.

— ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan... perfecto?

— Sabes que no soy perfecto.

— Para mí eres perfecto —ella se arrellanó un poco más contra su pecho—. ¿Puedo escucharla otra vez? 

Él asintió.


	8. ESPECIAL TWO GHOSTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> este especial no está relacionado con el resto de la historia

Al entrar al _lobby_ del hotel supo que era una mala (no, mala no: malísima) idea haberle seguido la idea a Ed e ir a la cena que organizaba por motivo de su cumpleaños. El estómago le daba vueltas y el mal presentimiento se representaba físicamente con el mal sabor que sentía en la boca.   
Con dificultad tragó saliva y siguió a su amigo pelirrojo hasta el restaurante del hotel, el cual tenía una mesa redonda de madera y por lo menos una veintena de sillas y platos con sus respectivos juegos de cubiertos y servilletas. Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon un poco por la vestimenta que había elegido, pero nadie parecía haberse arreglado especialmente.   
Saludó a algunos amigos que tenía cerca y comenzó una animada charla con un par de ellos; fue ahí cuando la vio y el aire abandonó sus pulmones por completo. Toda su concentración se vio trasladada hacia la figura alta, con un vestido suelto y el cabello liso. Sus palmas se enfriaron y sintió los colores abandonar su rostro.   
— Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la persona con la que previamente había estado hablando, la preocupación era genuina.   
— Sí, sólo... tengo un poco de hambre, iré a buscar mi lugar, y tomar algunos de los aperitivos que hay en la mesa —con una sonrisa, un poco forzada, y un asentimiento de cabeza se alejó con dirección a su lugar.   
Al encontrar la etiqueta con su nombre, se sentó y alargó el brazo para tomar algunos chocolates. Se tomó su tiempo para abrirlos y comerlos, teniendo especial cuidado en no ver a las personas a su alrededor, alguna podría ser ella...  
Y como la suerte no era su fuerte, el momento en el cual su cuerpo no pudo esperar más y necesitó ir al baño, se tropezó de lleno contra la rubia que estaba tratando de evitar. Las palabras abandonaron su boca y su cuerpo dejó de responder.   
— Creo que... ese es mi lugar —señaló un punto que Harry no se molestó en ver.   
— Sí, claro... —se movió rápidamente, y salió casi trotando del salón, de pronto sintiendo como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. 

  
...

  
Después de algunos minutos fuera de la sala se animó a volver, aunque esa acción tomara toda su fuerza de voluntad. Quería ponerse su saco y huir de aquel lugar. No había nada que lo hiciera sentir feliz ahí.   
Suspiró pesadamente y metió sus manos a los bolsillos. " _Por Ed_ " se dijo, adentrándose vacilante al comedor, aunque su cuerpo sintió un gran bajón de energía.   
Para su suerte, todavía no habían servido la comida, pero la mesa estaba considerablemente más llena, y el bullicio se volvía agobiante. Y al fondo, muy cerca de Ed estaba Taylor. Su nombre en su mente y en sus labios se sentía extraño, había sido mucho tiempo ya, pero había una resistencia desconocida en su subconsciente, ya no lo reconocía como suyo. Taylor no era una representación o recuerdo de dolor, ella significaba un algo que no pudieron alcanzar por más que se esforzaran por tomarlo, una promesa rota y palabras tóxicas pronunciadas.   
Taylor lucía como un sueño del cual no podía despertar por más que lo intentara, un escenario donde ellos bailaban para un público invisible sin poder detenerse. Se veía delicada, frágil, como la última vez que se vieron... Pero algo hacía falta. Ambos eran diferentes, quizá faltaba brillo en sus miradas y se habían vuelto expertos en fingir sonrisas, quizá querían de vuelta algo que nunca podrían tener.   
Los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de la cena y las leves conversaciones que provenían de todos los rincones de la mesa: preguntas sobre sus nuevos proyectos y cotilleos sin sentido que prefirió callar antes de que se agravaran. Su cuerpo estaba en el comedor, pero su mente vagaba por todos los recuerdos de dos personas que se amaron sin meditar las consecuencias de lo que hacían, de un amor que comenzó con sus días contados.   
Después de tantos meses sólo podían robarle vistazos al pasado e intercambiar frasecillas de cortesía y ocasionales referencias... porque así lo quiso el mundo y así lo quisieron ellos. Porque las personas de las que se enamoraron ya no existían, aunque se vieran igual: eran solo las sobras de algo tan intenso que los drenó, de algo tan real que sólo podía vivir en sus memorias.


	9. ESPECIAL NEW YEAR'S DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> este especial tampoco tiene que ver con la historia principal, es simplemente algo que imaginé después de tanto escuchar new year's day aka mi canción favorita de reputation :))

El sonido característico de la aguja contra el vinilo sonó fuerte y claro, antes de dar paso a la melodía simple de un piano. Eso lo sorprendió hasta cierto punto. Esperaba una canción tipo _This is why we can't have nice things_ para terminar el álbum, no las notas suaves que se le hacían tan conocidas, aunque no sabía por qué.

Harry no era alguien rencoroso, siempre intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Con Taylor no fue diferente. Taylor le enseñó que se podía amar entre todo el caos, que se podía querer de verdad a alguien en poco tiempo y con tantas personas en contra, que podía haber paz en medio de la tormenta... Y que a veces terminar las cosas es más sano que hacerse daño. Pensar en Taylor y lo que habían vivido lo sumía en un estado de melancolía en el que permanecía un par de horas (lo que tardaba en volverse a convencer de que habían tomado las decisiones correctas hace ya casi cinco años). 

Recordó aquel año nuevo que veía borroso en sus noches de insomnio, recordó los flashes en cada esquina cuando se tomaban de la mano, recordó su inocencia y la pureza de lo que llegaron a sentir, recordó el sabor de la separación y la pantomima que la siguió. Sentía las cicatrices de ser la comidilla de la prensa durante tanto tiempo. Fueron aviones de papel que se quemaron en el descenso a tierra, que volaron muy alto para estrellarse fuertemente contra el pavimento. Recordó el salir de su habitación de hotel queriendo volver para aplacar el dolor que se esparcía por su pecho, su amor era su morfina, era adicto a lo que sentía aunque ello lo destruyera.

Pensó en sus ocasionales reencuentros después de que la tormenta pasara y las aguas se calmaran: su química era difícil de ignorar, pero se obligaron a hacerlo por un bien mayor, para resguardar sus corazones y mentes, hasta que un día vieron el rostro del otro y nada sucedió. De repente era como ver a una persona completamente diferente con los mismos rasgos que conocían de memoria. Esperó que mágicamente ella apareciera por su puerta con una sonrisa y le diera un beso de pintalabios rojo, esperó que su teléfono soñara para escuchar su dulce voz... pero nada de eso sucedió. Sólo era él encerrado en esa habitación escuchando la canción de una persona que se sentía tan lejana como el inicio de la vida. 

Harry tardó un poco de tiempo en procesar completamente que simplemente no había nada, nunca más lo habría, que sólo quedaba derramar lágrimas sobre las cenizas de lo que se consumió demasiado rápido por dos jóvenes imprudentes que amaron sin medir las consecuencias. 

Harry sabía que las palabras cantadas por Taylor habían dejado de ser para él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fue difícil, pero ambos sabían que no llegarían lejos estando juntos; se habían convertido en perfectos desconocidos. Todo lo que ella no quería que sucediera, como lo decía en la canción, fue lo que pasó con ellos: él reconocería su risa en cualquier parte, pero quizá no la reconocería a ella. 

Se levantó de la cama que no había abandonado en muchas horas y recogió uno a uno los pedazos de su roto corazón. Se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y los limpió con un pañuelo empapado en sudor y lágrimas. Los admiró y vió en cada uno un recuerdo diferente, todos igual de hermosos, todos igual de dolorosos. 

Esa noche Harry lloró todas las lágrimas que le quedaban; así que cuando los rayos del sol tocaron sus manos, todo el peso que tenía sobre los hombros de pronto no estaba: Harry quedó _limpio_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fue lindo releer la historia y corregirla, espero que les haya gustado la reedición o, si lo leen por primera vez, la historia en general, dejen comentarios si quieren o correcciones que se pueden hacer uwu, siempre es bonito recibirlos （＾・ω・＾✿）


End file.
